


Meant To Be Yours

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: DONT SKIP THE NOTE BECAUSE IT IS LITERALLY CRUCIAL, F/F, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Mean Queens, Mental Disorders, Murder, One-Shot, Psychosis, Schizophrenia, Softcore smut, read the notes, split personality disorder, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: What Heather saw scared her.. Her former lover, void of life, shattered and demented.. She wasn't the girl she had fallen in love with.. The girl who she held in her arms at night.."What happened to you, Princess..?"





	Meant To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Scrunchies. 
> 
> So, I made it very essential that you read the note. DO NOT SKIP PAST THIS!   
> This story may contain some sort of trigger for those who suffer with any mental illnesses and it can be really hard to read. It took a really dark turn near the end, but honestly, it's just where it went. 
> 
> Within this story, there is obviously murder as stated in both the tags and the thing stating that a major character dies. The murder is in a sense almost justified, but at the same time it is not. 
> 
> Before I go and state much more, I want to make this completely aware. I am no where near and expert on psychological disorders, but having studied psychology and researching plenty of mental illnesses and disorders within my own spare time for the past three years, I at least know what I'm talking about and I know the symptoms and outbursts and plenty of the basics on disorders. I create my stories mainly for entertainment purposes and sometimes to cope with my own personal problems. Writing out my darker thoughts keeps them out of my head and puts them on the page for others to view as a form of entertainment. This is not in any way for the light of heart. It can be triggering when it comes to dealing with certain disorders listed below and it isn't in anyway meant to make them seem like they're fun or great to have. In my time, I have helped many with different disorders and illnesses as well as had the pleasure of meeting some. It is not a joke to fuck around with, so I don't want to see hate in the comments because it is a sensitive topic. I know that it is a sensitive topic for many and this is why I made it mandatory to read the note so people know what they're getting into. 
> 
> In this story, Regina George suffers from Psychosis as well as Split Personality Disorder. When the two are combined, it is a very very lethal and unstable combination. It is in no way great or fun to suffer from either. Within this, Regina is acutely aware of the fact that she hears voices. The voices are within her mind and her and Heather refer to them as The Darkness. It gives them a name and it somehow helps Regina make it feel like she's still in the real world. Regina also experiences the standard fare of hallucinations. For her, they come in the form of her dreams. She doesn't experience the hallucinations chronically throughout her day, but she will have nightmares that sometimes leads to her sleep walking and experiencing certain things that the standard 'normal' human mind would not be able to endure on a daily basis. Due to these nightmares, she suffers from chronic insomnia, which leads into chronic depression as well as having major mood swings.   
> [I want to make this very clear, this is not a joke and is no way intended to offend those who suffer from these illnesses. If you have a belief that I have made an error in any way shape or form, do not hesitate to inform me and correct me.]
> 
> Heather herself suffers from Schizophrenia and SPD. Similar to Regina she suffers from the standard fare of voices. They come and go, but she has been dealing with it for some time to the point to where it almost just feels like she has another person inside of her. Sorta like a demon and an angel that sits on your shoulders. To her, that's what her voices are like. She doesn't experience hallucinations harshly, but if she spaces out and loses concentration she can very quickly fall into a void and start seeing things that aren't real. Her thing is that she is aware of her disorder. She knows that what she see's isn't real, unlike Regina. She is more self aware and can concentrate more on finding ways to deal with it, but nonetheless it is still challenging for her to carry through her everyday life. Her SPD is one-sided much like I forgot to mention with Regina. They both only share one counter part to themselves. When the other personality takes the light, they are unaware of their actions and will not understand what they have done until their original personality retakes the chair and see's the light. It is beyond confusing and I'm pretty sure at some point I will make a complete story to explain them if that's what we want to see! 
> 
> I apologize for having you read through this very long and very drawn out note. It is just very crucial that I make a point that I know what I'm talking about and I'm not trying to offend anyone in any way.   
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and if you would like to see it made into an actual chapter story, please let me know. 
> 
> Bold italics represent the voices, or The Darkness's words and thoughts, while normal italics represent their original personalities thoughts.
> 
> ~Carry on.  
> -Chandler

"You can't leave me, Heather!" 

Reaching for the older senior's wrist, Regina wrapped her hand around it quickly, yanking the strawberry blonde around to look her in the eye.

What Heather saw scared the life out of her. Her former ball of sunshine, a girl that she put on a pedestal... Shattered, demented, destroyed..

_Psychotic._

Silver eyes brightened with fear as she yanked her hand away from the younger platinum blonde. Her eyes glazed over with sorrow as she shook her head, holding her own wrist, running her thumb over the area that Regina had gripped. Her hands were frigid.. Void of any warmth.. Void of any life..

_What happened to you, Princess?_

Icy blue eyes looked up into Heather's scared gaze manically, a wide grin on Regina's face as blood slowly slipped down her forehead. Her features were almost indistinct as Heather shakily took her hand, wincing as Regina stepped closer to her. 

"You-You can't leave me, Heather..  _Please..._ I can't lose you." 

The beautiful voice that Heather would wake up to was cracked and shaky as she listened to her girlfriend. A harsh whisper if anything else. Her heart cracked upon hearing how weak her Apex Predator had become. It pained her to know that most of it..

_This is all my fault..._

Nodding her head instinctively, Heather swallowed hard. She couldn't do anything stupid now. The girl before her was detached, unstable, any one move that she didn't like, she might just attack Heather herself..

_N-No.. She won't.._

As if knowing what was going through the older strawberry blonde's mind, Regina reached for Heather's forearm. When she had it in her bloody hand, she looked directly into Heather's eyes, her own icy blue gaze void of any form of hatred towards the senior. Heather didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to believe anymore that the girl before her loved her. 

_She fucking killed my best friend!_

Looking past Regina to the body on the floor, Heather shuddered as she felt herself freeze over. It was like a cold wind blew in from the open windows around them all at once, she felt cold. Void of any form of heat, her heart skipped a beat and she felt her stomach drop. Blood covered the area, pooling beneath the desk legs and sliding across the floor until something dared stop it. The brunette that she had just come to accept and love as one of her own.. Stabbed countless times in the heart, her throat slit.. Heather had to look away instantly..

Thunder cracked outside the window. They were in a pitch black classroom, their only light being Veronica's cell phone flashlight that remained in her lifeless hand. It had been Regina's idea for them to play a prank on the younger brunette as an entrance into their brigade. Showing that the hazing was over and that they'd fully treat her as one of their own. In the end.. That didn't happen..

_Hearing a loud scream erupt from a couple of classrooms down, Heather whipped her head around. With wide eyes, she let out a terrified yell of the name in which the scream belonged to._

_"Veronica!?"_

_They were in school after hours, a simple prank was all that this was. Regina and her had decided that this was going to be the end of their hazing. Veronica was now allowed to fly happily with The Eagles till the day they didn't want her any longer. The junior has proved herself on countless occasions to Heather and she had taken quite a liking to the girl. Of course, it wasn't her looks that charmed Heather into accepting Veronica into their little pack, it was the girl's undying personality and loyalty. It was something Heather held highly in her sights of the girl. Regina had taken longer to come across to the girl. Heather knew that the girl held an ounce of jealousy due to how much the two would hang out, but that was only because they had created the forging business on the side for students in need. It brought in money and helped fund their company, it was necessary for them to hang out as much as they did._

_Turning a corner, Heather bused the door open to the room in which she heard the scream. The smell of copper entered the air and she took a small step back, a stench unlike any other filling her nostrils. Covering her nose, she almost had the urge to vomit as she continued forward. Blinded by the bright light of a flashlight, she continued forward, oblivious._

_"Veronica?"_

_The minute she stepped in something wet, she jumped back, almost like a cat when falling in the tub. Her eyes widened and she could see the scene clearly. Stab wounds covered the girl's blazer. Ripped to near shreds here and there and her throat oozed out blood that never seemed to end. Her heart stopped and as she viewed the scene, she let out a scream that was instantly muffled by a hand covering her mouth._

_A bloody hand._

"I-I'm not going anywhere, Princess.." 

Slowly closing the distance between them, shakily, Heather came to cup her girlfriend's cheek, tears slipping down her cheeks that she knew Regina couldn't see in the darkness that entranced them both. Almost recoiling as she felt the girl's blood soaked skin beneath her hand, she bit her lip as she shook her head, trying her hardest not to sob. 

Regina moved her head into the touch. A small smile coming to rest on her face as she looked back into Heather's silver eyes. Her own dulled and as she felt the warmth slowly cloud her formally frozen soul, she almost winced as she heard Heather sniffle. Taking an instant step back, Regina looked at Heather, never breaking eye contact with the senior as she felt a cold current run through her body. 

_**She doesn't love you. It's all just an act.** _

"H-Heather..?" 

The voices wouldn't stop.. They kept her awake at night, kept her unable to think on her own. Loud and obnoxious, never ending as though it seemed.. But when she was with Heather.. They seemed worse, yet somehow tamed. 

"D-Do you love me..?"

The question came like a hurricane hitting out of nowhere. She hadn't expected the young junior to ask her that. Her love to Regina had always been unconditional and she could see that every day they were together. Now?

_Why is it so hard to say no..?_

"Yes.." 

The whisper came out, almost inaudible as Heather slowly stepped forward, shakily coming to cup Regina's cheek once more. 

"Yes, Regina.. Yes, I do love you..." 

Regina smiled at that, a laugh leaving, huffed through her nostrils as she went to turn out of Heather's warm touch. 

_**You know it's a lie. It's all just bullshit so you don't kill her too!** N-No! Stop! _

Pushing forward to capture the warmth she used to be accustomed to, Regina wrapped her arms firmly around Heather's sides, holding her tightly. As if the girl would disappear at any moment, Regina held on for her own life.. And for Heather's.

"I've got you, Princess.." 

The minute she heard the words leave her girlfriend, she broke. Shattered and beyond all repair, her eyes closed tightly as she gripped Heather with a near death grip. 

For once, she held her life in her grasp. Simply holding onto her lifeline was almost an eye opening experience for Regina. It  made her feel as though she had been found, after being lost within the pits of her mind, she finally had a place to call home.. Someone to love.. Someone that loved her..

_And they want to take that away from me.._

"I'm not going anywhere.." 

Running her hand fearfully through Regina's hair, it slowly began to feel like things were going to be okay. Her silver eyes grew heavy as she closed them, tears slowly sliding down her face, ruining her mascara as she held the girl close to her heart. 

_Same place she stabbed Veronica 50 times._

It felt right.. They were going to be okay.. They had to be..

Looking over Regina's shoulder in the dark, Heather saw it. The glint of a bright silver blade on the floor of the classroom. It shined with the flashlights dying light and Heather thought to grab for it. 

_At least if I have it she can't hurt anyone else.. She can't hurt **me.**_

Shuddering at the thought, Regina must've noticed as she slowly pulled away. Heather's first thought was to instantly bring her back into a hug, god forbid she try anything, but what happened next came as a slight surprise. 

Feeling frigid hands cup her face, cold lips soon came to rest upon her warm ones. A soft sight left into her mouth and Heather almost didn't kiss back. She was going to push Regina away, she wanted to push her away, but she didn't..

_**You love her. She loves you. Why ruin it just because a wannabe Heather is dead?** _

The thoughts almost seemed correct. She shouldn't mourn the dead, it doesn't bring them back.. The silver of her eyes slowly darkened, tinting gray as she felt an unfriendly coldness slowly sweep across her body. It was the same that had enveloped the one she loved, the one who kissed her now.. The same darkness that had led Regina to kill Veronica.

_God help me.._

Feeling her knees hit the back of a desk, a gasp left into Regina's mouth as she forced Heather to lay back on it. A smirk came to rest on Regina's lips as they pulled out of their kiss. Her hands needingly began to pull at Heather's blazer tugging it open only to rip her undershirt apart, buttons flying into the air around them. Looking back into silver eyes that looked back up into her own icy blue gaze with desire, Regina ran her hands along Heather's exposed stomach, leaving a rail of her friend's blood in her wake. 

_**"I love you, Precious."** _

****Hearing the tone to Regina's voice, Heather let out an almost unwanted moan as she felt the girl slip her hand beneath her skirt. Rubbing her over the red fabric to her panties, Heather nearly cursed herself for the wet spot that had already formed. Instantly arching into Regina's talented fingers, a whine left Heather as she felt the girl slip beneath her panties and needless to say inside of her. The pace that the younger girl set off the bat was painful yet pleasurable all the same. Moaning out into the darkness, Heather's nails scraped at the fabric of Regina's black long sleeved shirt, her eyes closing tightly as she pushed her head against Regina's.

_This is wrong.. You know it's wrong! Fucking while your best friend is literally dead-! **Shut up. Don't deny it any longer. You're the Demon Queen after all, start acting like it.**_

****It was just like a switch went off in Heather's mind and she came on her girlfriend's fingers. Her eyes opened in a hazed gaze as she felt lips connect to her forehead.

**_"I-I love you too, Princess."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times:
> 
> Start Time:   
> 5:12 PM EST 
> 
> End Time:   
> 5:45 PM EST


End file.
